team ninja
by dark ninja 2823
Summary: megaman fights a new crime syndicate team ninja. I am in it rated M for swearing and some other things. some of Team proto man is back with some of team colonel members.
1. Chapter 1

_**MEGAMAN chapter 1 team NINJA.**_

**I do not own megaman I am 14 years old... rated M for strong words and some other stuff. **(The words in these things are actions)

**one day Lan was sleeping at his computer. **

**MegaMan: Lan, Lan, Lan WAKE UP DAMN IT! **

**Lan: megaman why are you swearing? **

**MegaMan: because my scrip says I should. **

**Lan: fuck I want to swear.**

**MegaMan: you just did Lan. **

**Lan: yippie **

**MegaMan: hey Lan jack me in fo your computer I want to do some virus busting. **

**Lan: Ok lets go. Jack in megaman. **

**In the net **

**MegaMan: hey Roll **

**Roll: Yes sexy**?

**Megaman: d-do y-you want to sp-spar with m-me. (blush) **

**Roll: all right. **

**Lan: hey mayl **

**Mayl: hey Lan my little baby. **

**(crash) **

**Roll: mega **

**Lan: megaman whats wrong?**

**MegaMan: who are you? **

**: hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha (takes out a gun) (bam) **

**Megaman: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! **

**Megaman: die mega buster. (bang,bang,bang,bang, bang)**

**gun man: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah (boom,boom,boom) (a guy with a magnum)**

**gun man: I am gun man.**

**Megaman: crappy name. **

**Then a nother guy apered then another and another **

**Dark ninja: (I put my self In this cool huh?) we are team ninja ( In this I look like a ninja in a brown grim reaper coustume no skeleton face just a ninja mask.hight 5.7.) **

**heel navi: sir? Should we distroy them? **

**Dark ninja: no not yet. **

**poof they disapeared out or thin air. **

**Back at the ninja base. **

**Dark ninja: what to do? YORT MAN,GUN MAN, sword man!**

**Yort man: ( He looks like that yo yo virus exept he has a rgular head two yort arms and regular legs he is green buster power:8 **

**yo yo: 45 damage,speed: 3. health: 300) **

**Gun man: (has a magnum,attack: 55collor red health: 200) **

**Sword man: ( uses the program advance life sword. life sword: 90 its**

**to strong so I made it lower in attack. health:600) **

**end of chapter 1**


	2. gun program

_**Megaman chapter 2 **_

**Dark ninja: hhhmmm we have a problem, megaman is to strong for gun man .YORK MAN you will attack Scilab steal a gun up grade program. **

**Yorkman: yessssss sssssirrrrrrrr. **

**: Dark ninja is the plan almost complete? **

**Dark ninja: sir we just have to deal with a blue pest. **

**: HMMMMM take care of him fast **

**Dark ninja: hhhm ? take care of our little friend. **

**: yes sir **

**At SCILAB**

**Lan: Chaud we have a problem. **

**Chaud: what is it? **

**Lan: a new group of dark loids called Team Ninja just attacked megaman. **

**Chaud: I will get team protoman together again. **

**2 hours latter **

**Chaud: Lan not every one could come. We only have Protoman, NapalMan, and Search man and megaman. **

**Baryl: Hey I hear You have a problem Chaud. Dont worry I brought Colonel, Knight man, shadow man and TornahawkMan. **

**WITH YORK MAN **

**YORKMAN: (he walks up to the program and then the alarm rings.) dang this program must be strong I guess I should analize the data. **

**DATA: fire power times 3. **

**YORK MAN: Woa Im playing with fire. this would make GunMan's attack power go up to 165, and Dark ninja's power woa I should not even joke Like that his power would be 3 times as deadly. **

**net police navi: You are under... aaaaaaughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (York man chops his head off and the body deletes its self.) **

**WITH LAN **

**net police guy: Chaud sir Team Ninja stole a gun upgrade program. **

**Chaud: what? **

**Its late review my chapter. **


	3. plan caos

_**CHAPTER 3 **_

**Last chapter **

**Dark ninja: hhhmmm we have a problem, megaman is to strong for gun man .YORK MAN you will attack Scilab steal a gun up grade program. **

...

**Lan: a new group of dark loids called Team Ninja just attacked megaman. **

...

**YORK MAN: Woa Im playing with fire.**

**net police navi: You are under... aaaaaaughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Chaud: what?**

**CHAPTER 3 **

**At Dark ninja's layer **

**Dark ninja: were is york man? **

**Just then York man came into the room. **

**Dark ninja: give the program to me. **

**York man: yessssssssssssssss sir **

**Dark ninja: time to put the plan into action **

**Dark ninja: kill megaman **

**: yes sir **

**Dark ninja: and dark megaman dont mess up. **

**Dark mega man dont worry I wont. **

**Flash back to megaman battle network 5. When megaman becomes evil.**

**Lan: megaman can you here me? **

**MEGAMAN: ya I can just distroy the dark energy. **

**Dark energy: n-n-nooooooooooooo **

**END OF FLASH BACK. **

**Dark megaman: this time I wont loose. **

**Dark protoman: (COMES FROM THE PORTAL) the only reson they won is because of megaman's double soul power. **

**Dark ninja: I know how to fix that. Come. ( I lead them into a dark room) I have a combinding program it will let you both usea caos unison. here **

**both of them: thank you sir! (flashing) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhh**

**Dark ninja: It has 3 dark chips in it. **

**caos Megaproto DS : uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhhhhlllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**caos Megaproto DS: I'm ready. **

**Dark ninja: go! ( caos Megaproto DS left) Time to talk about my powers. **

**IN SIDE CUSTUMIZER. **

**RED WAVE PROGRAM: alows you to yous red wave at will. attack: 190.**

**WAVE: ALLOWS YOU TO USE WAVE AT WILL: 160 **

**mud wave.: 100 **

**lance: 50 **

**Murasmasa: 900 **

**lifeaura: Your navi is protected by a barrier that nullifies any attack that does less then 190 points of damage. Regenerates after a huge attack like Murasmasa, RED WAVE, my attack that I stole from Bass.Caos nightmare: 230. if the aura fails the program advance body gaurd: 10 times 70. **

**ABLE TO USE FORCE CHOKE FROM STAR WARS: 7 damage each ten times I choke.: 7 times 10. 70 **

**mega buster: Its a superVulc fires 12 shots in tapid succession with a shot pattern. **

**air shoes. **

**bug fix. **

**attack: 5 **

**the end of chapter 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

MEGAMAN chapter 4

Sorry for not updating this I will now.

**Dark Ninja: Ahhhhhhhh what a beautiful day the sun is shining the sky is blu… wait I'm in a computer there is no sky!!!!! I am not in my Inuyasha story that is in paper Mario at this point! ERGGGG! Wait a minute it's quite a little bit too quite I can't hear the net's wind I can't hear virus bunny's I CANT HEAR ANY FISH!!!!**

**York man: Sir you all right?**

**Dark Ninja: No I am not I can't hear the FISH!!!!!**

**York Man: Sir we don't have fish.**

**Dark Ninja: 0.0 Ohhhh…… I see… no fish huh?**

**York Man: Uhhhh Ok I will leave now. (York man runs away)**

**Dark Ninja: I guess I should go to the ACDC area.**

**I go to ACDC.**

**Dark Ninja: Nice place Red Wave!!!!!**

**A giant lava wave floods the area. **

**Dark Ninja: Go my metools delete them all!**

**Metool: Met, Met. (The Metool strikes the ground with its pick ax and hits a bunch of navi's.) **

**Computer Voice: Net Navi's logging out.**

**The net police arrive. **

**Officer: Freeze weird guy in some strange uniform!**

**Dark Ninja: Mega Buster! (****Fires 12 shots in tapid succession with a shot pattern.)**

**Computer Voice: Net police logging out. **

**Meanwhile back with ****chaos Megaproto DS. Just call him Dark Mega for now. **

**Dark Mega: Hmmmm Mega sword! (The attack chops a building down in net city and the attack power was 35.)**

**Navi's scream and run around. (A/N just imagine him as a blue proto man with glowing red eyes.)**

**End of chapter.**

**Please leave a review.**


End file.
